A Katie Story
by Kathleen Emerson
Summary: There don't seem to be any stories about Katie so I wrote one. Please Read and Review! I haven't been able to get into the edit story/add chapters section lately. Sorry! I will update tho as soon as I can!
1. Chapter One

Title: Katie's Story  
Written by: Kathleen Emerson  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman in any way. I do however own baby Charlotte Michaela Cook(Lottie). If you'd like to use her email me.  
  
Chapter One  
The Surprise  
Colorado Springs, Colorado 1880  
(I'm using the timeline from the second movie)  
  
Eight-year-old Katie Sully came bounding down the stairs one bright Saturday morning.  
"Good morning, Poppy," she said. "Good morning, Mama!"  
"Good morning, Katie," said Sully, smiling at his little daughter."Matthew is coming from Denver today."  
"Isn't that wonderful, Katie?" asked Dr. Michaela Quinn, Katie's mother.  
"Oh, I can't wait! When is he coming?" asked Katie.  
"The train should come in about an hour." answered Michaela, smiling at her daughter's enthusiam.  
"If you hurry and eat your breakfast, we'll all head for town." said Sully, drinking the last of his coffee. He pushed back his chair and stood up.  
"I'll harness up Blueberry and Amber," he said.  
"Pa, can't we ride to town?" Katie begged.  
"Sorry, sweetie. How would we get everyone back home?" answered Michaela.  
"Who's everyone? I thought only Matthew was coming." asked Katie.  
"Matthew says he is bringing some surprise persons." replied Michaela, slyly.  
Katie jumped up from her chair and made a mad dash for the door. Michaela followed, laughing.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When they got to town the train hadn't come yet so Michaela went to her clinic and Katie and Sully went to the general store.  
"Hello, Mr. Bray." said Katie, happily.  
"Hello, Katie. Could I interest you in some lemon drops?" asked Mr. Bray.  
"Yes, you can, Loren. We'll take a quarter pound and three chocolate bars, please." answered Sully.  
"Right away, Sully." Mr. Bray said, heading for the candy jars."Anything else?"   
"Need anything, Kates?" asked Sully."How about a new hair ribbon?"  
"No, thank you, Pa," replied Katie.  
Just then Mr. Bray finished up scooping the candy and handed it to Katie.  
"Can I look around for a few minutes, Pa?" she asked.  
"Yes, but hurry," answered Sully, looking at his pocket watch.  
As she wondered around the store Katie saw a great many things. Ready made clothes, calico cloth, hair ribbons, lace, soap, and pretty little knickknacks.  
"Pa?" Katie asked, fingering a bolt of yellow flowered cloth."Could I get some of this for Lottie?" Lottie was Colleen's and Andrew's daughter.  
"Don't see why not. How much you think she needs?" Sully questioned her.  
"I don't know. Maybe two yards." Katie said, thoughtfully.  
Mr. Bray cut off two yards from the bolt. "That'll be $1.25."  
Sully counted out the coins and put them in Mr. Bray's outstretched hand.  
Just then the train whistle blew. Katie tugged at her father's sleeve.  
"We'd better go get Ma!" Katie cried, excited.  
"I believe you're right." replied Sully."We'll go pick her up at the clinic."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the clinic, Michaela was studying some of her patients' files. Ever since her mother had died two years earlier and left money for a hospital to be built in Colorado Springs, Michaela had used the old clinic only for check-ups and for storing her files and some of her supplies.  
She looked up from the files when Katie came running in.  
"Ma, Ma, the train is coming in!" she cried.  
Michaela smiled for she knew who was coming with Matthew and knew Katie would be even more excited when she found out.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When the trio arrived at the train station the train was just coming in.  
Katie was pratically beside herself with excitement. Who was Matthew bringing with him? Had she met them before?  
She didn't have long to wait though because the first passengers were coming off the train which had finally chugged to a stop.  
  
If I get five reviews( good or not) I will post another chapter. Please no flames but criticism is accepted. Kathleen Emerson 


	2. Chapter Two

Author: Kathleen Emerson  
Title: A Katie Story   
Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman in any way. I do however own Charlotte Michaela Cook(Lottie). And I own Faith (Grace and Robert E's daughter). If you'd like to use either email me.  
I just realized that I'm not actually sure what timeline I'm using. I remember reading somewhere that Katie was born in 1870 or 1872 so I guess that works.Oh, well, the story wouldn't change much even if I changed the year.  
  
Chapter Two  
They're Here!  
Hurriedly, Katie pushed to the front of the growing crowd, eager to see Matthew and the surprise vistors. She scanned the crowd, hoping to see him. Unfortunely, being eight, she wasn't very tall, and therefore couldn't see much.  
"Katie!" A voice called her name. A very familiar voice.   
"Colleen!" Katie squealed, running toward her sister. "Lottie! Matthew!"  
Colleen very quickly handed eighteen-month-old Lottie to Matthew to avoid having her crushed by Katie who was running quickly toward them. Katie hugged her sister first then Matthew and reached for baby Lottie to give her a hug,too.   
"Surprised, Katie?" asked Matthew, clearly pleased at his baby sister's reaction.  
"Oh, yes! This is the best surprise ever!" Katie exclaimed.  
Michaela and Sully came up then. "Ma, ask Lottie to walk to you." Colleen said, obviously wanting to show off her daughter's accomplishments.  
"Come here, Lottie. Come to Grandma." Michaela obliged. "Look, Sully, look at her go!" Little Lottie was running more then walking toward her grandparents. She tripped over her long blue dress and sprawled on the ground for all of a second and got right back up, running.  
Sully laughed. "Wonder where she got that from?" (author's note: yes, I know Matthew, Colleen, and Brian were adopted but Michaela and Sully always treated them as if they were their own children.)  
"I don't know, Sully. Maybe from Colleen and Dr.Mike?" Matthew said, wickedly. He dodged a blow from Katie.  
"She has to be fast to keep up with me. We're going to have a tea party together." Katie told him, importantly. "And then I'm going to take her to Mr.Bray's, Miss Grace's, and Miss Dorothy. And maybe the school."  
"Sounds like you've got a busy day ahead of you." Sully said, smiling. "How 'bout we help you get a head start by heading over to Miss Grace's now?"  
"OK!" Katie took Lottie's small hand into her own. The two little girls begin to slowly make their way to Grace's Cafe.The grown-ups could hear Katie talking away to her niece and Lottie babbling back to her.  
"She's been planning to convince you and Andrew to send Lottie out here for a few weeks. Katie loves to play big sister."Michaela remarked to Colleen.  
"Is that so? Well, she'll have a few days with her. But only a few, Andrew expects us home soon. We're hoping to be able to take a break and come out this summer." Colleen answered.  
"She'd love that."  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"See, over there?" Katie asked her young niece.  
"Babababa," was the answer she got.  
As if Lottie had been speaking in plain English, Katie continued,"That's the church and the schoolhouse next to it. I go to school there and church on Sundays. I'll take you there soon. Maybe someday you can go to school there,too. That would be great, you and me going to school together."  
"Wes." Lottie answered, pleased she remembered her newest word.  
"That's right, yes! Here we are at the cafe. Miss Grace has a daughter named Faith who is a little younger then me. And Miss Grace's husband is Robert E. You have to call him Robert E not just Robert. Miss Grace makes the best fried chicken in the world! And the best apple pie,too! I'll get you some. Do you like lemonade? Miss Grace might have some."  
"Pull." Lottie repeated.(translation: apple)  
"Good!" Katie answered, not noticing that Lottie was repeating what she said.  
"Look, Miss Grace! Lottie's come to visit! She wants fried chicken, apple pie, and lemonade. And so do I. Pa and Ma and Colleen and Matthew are comin' soon." Katie cried. "Faith, this is my niece, Charlotte Michaela Cook. We just call her Lottie 'cause she is such a little girl and Charlotte Michaela is such a long name.  
"I see." Six-year-old Faith answered gravely. "She is awfully little."  
"Two plates of fried chicken and two glasses of lemonade comin' right up, Miss Katie." Grace told her god-daughter.  
"One glass. I don't think Lottie can drink a whole glass all by herself." Katie explained. "I'm going to take care of her until Colleen comes."  
"I'm sure you'll do a good job." replied Grace."Faith, why don't you give Katie and Lottie a table in the back and you can sit with them until Dr.Mike comes.  
"OK, Mama." Shyly, Faith led Katie and Lottie to the back and gave them a big long table big enough to hold all of Katie's family.  
"Here, Katie. You can sit here. Is this big enough for you, Lottie, Dr.Mike, Dr.Colleen, Mr.Sully, and Mr.Matthew?" Although Faith knew the whole Cooper-Quinn-Sully-Cook clan, she always seemed shy around them. Not so much around Katie but if any one else was around she clammed up.  
"Sure is, Faith. There is lots of room here for everyone. Maybe you can sit with us,too! Wouldn't that be fun? Then you could hear stories of Boston and Denver!" Katie said, excitely.  
__________________________________________________________  
More coming soon! OK, so I could have written more but I haven't worked on this story for a while. So this is all there is for now. Reviews make me happy so the more reviews the more motivated I am to write on this. Kathleen 


End file.
